Rpin Fanfics
by Gold Eyed Chocobo
Summary: Two sep. fics in one story
1. The Lesson

"The Lesson"

Summary: Fang has been knocked unconscious and Lynne is left to fight several enemies on her own, even in her already weakened state. Upon her battle, her mind opens up and she realizes some truths that she's never seen before.

Lynne took in several deep breaths. The way everything had played out so far, the situation didn't seem well for Fang and her. Fang, who had fought hard to protect her, had just lost consciousness due to several elves, which had combined their water magic with holy water. Holy water was Fang's weakness, and they had hit him hard with the attacks. He had several wound injuries, such as bruises and gashes, which had been burned worse due to the holy water. His skin was marred red from the burns caused by the holy water, and he seemed to be in pain. Lynne's condition was no better. She was iced in several bruises, gashes, and stab wounds, along with internal bleeding, which revealed itself through blood oozing out of her mouth.

Lynne scanned her enemies, taking in any information, such as their injuries, strengths, and weaknesses. From what she was able to perceive, she had six enemies to defeat on her own. Two of them had serious injuries, and would only be able to use low magic skills. One of the enemies seemed to have lost his consciousness, but was managing to stand on pure will-power. That enemy would be rather simple to take out, since all it would take is a shove. Two of the enemies appeared to run out of energy to use magic, but would continue to use other skills such as physical fighting. The last enemy visible seemed to be in perfect condition, which made a major disadvantage. Lynne then took in account her condition and she wore a rather terrified face. She had a heavy disadvantage. Not only did she have a heavy disadvantage due to her condition, but facing six enemies made her odds even lower. She stood in front of Fang, slightly shaking.

_I have to protect him. Hyrothgar….and Fang…they've done so much for me. _Lynne quickly dodged one of the attacks, taking Fang with her so that he wouldn't get injured. She then laid him onto the ground, being careful not to damage him anymore then he already was. _Someone…or something is always protecting me. Why is that? I'm always being protected, even though I say that I can perfectly well defend myself…what am I doing? The only times that I'm ever brave…is if they're right beside me. When I know I have them to back me up. Why am I always so weak and protected? Hyrothgar and Fang…are always fighting when I'm out. But now…it's me and Fang. And now it's all on me. Fang isn't going to be able to help me. I have to protect him._ Then one of the elves sent a fire attack at Lynne, so she quickly deflected it using a water spell, being sure that no flame hit Fang or her. _Hyrothgar has always been there, just like an older brother to me. He always protected me and taught me my first fighting technique. Hyroth…he's never turned down any of my requests and always wanted me to be in a carefree world. Fang didn't have any relation to me, or know me at all, but he protected me from those elves, and started to travel with me. He's been there ever since._ _Fang didn't just tell me he loved me, he proved it. By putting his life on the life every day for me. Even when he didn't need to. When I think about it…_ Lynne then sent a fire attack at the elves, hoping that it would help in taking out a few. However, her luck was low, for it only took out one enemy. _…this whole deal is teaching me something important. I need to take a stand…and that stand is to protect what I love. No more trembling in fear. No more giving in at the last second. This time… everything will be different. I will be the victor. I will succeed. No more Mrs. Nice elf. _Lynne then prepared herself, straight on her feet, wearing a face of determination. With all of her heart, she wanted nothing more than to succeed, and she would fight with all of her might in order to gain that prize.


	2. An Almost Impossible, Improbable, bond

"An Almost Impossible Bond"

Fang X Lynne

Lady Lynne, a half-elf from Varrock, was a very responsible and clever woman. Despite her lack of physical fighting abilities, she was great when it came to smarts and healing. A very beautiful woman, she was very pure when it came to innocence, and has a rather determined agenda. She knew what she wanted, what she needed to protect, and what was precious to her. She didn't like the idea of killing other people or animals, but did if she needed to. Lady Lynne hated any type of blood and held a major fear for it. She has a bright personality and is willing to help anyone with anything at any time when needed.

Fang, a part vampire, part werewolf, with demonic traits, is a very honest and protective person. He has fought for everything he loves and has lost so much, which is amazing how he still manages to hold his sanity. His actual birthplace is unknown, and he tends to travel the lands freely as the wind does. He is excellent in combat, although his stragedy isn't the best, which sometimes causes his moves to get sloppy. He has been tainted by darkness, but it has not caused him to fall victim to evil. He doesn't mind spilling blood for the sake of himself or others, and has no hesitations when doing so. Normally dark and closed, he only opens himself up to those close to him, and tends to keep anything troubling to himself. He hates burdening others and strives to protect what he hasn't lost.

Lynne and Fang both have very different personalities, making it an almost impossible bond. But one reason keeps them very close, closer then friends: the fact on how much they realize they are precious to one another. Neither will give up on each other, nor will either ignore each other. They work together, and make it through all the mountains they must cross in their relationship. It is almost an impossible bond.

-v-

"Fang…I'm sorry I never was able to really sympathize with you…when it came to your mother. I should have been much more sympathic and compassionate about it, but instead I was rough and hard on you about it," Lynne suddenly said out of nowhere, "for that, I'm truly sorry." The pair was perched up in the tree in the backyard of the manor. The night was young, for the stars were just pushing through the dark sky, allowing themselves to shine and be noticed within the darkness, as a light to amaze others. Fang stiffened somewhat, but was actually kind of surprised by that statement. It's not that he didn't agree with her, he just felt that she would've kept a matter such as that to herself. An awkward silence fell over them for a while before Lynne spoke once more,

"I've never been good with deaths…even though I've had quite a few ones in my family to go through," Lynne explained, "it's almost as if…I'm mentally unable to comprehend that person is gone…like I'm in shock. Then when I realize it…I feel terrible and I just want to cry or scream out of frustration." She shifted her spot in the tree, so that she was closer to the trunk, feeling that it was her safe haven, in case she would lose her balance. Fang noticed this position change and shifted as well, to remain close to her. He understood where she was coming from, and honestly, he hadn't really comprehended that his mother was dead either at first. He placed his hand on top of Lynne's in comfort before replying,

"I'm not mad at you," Fang answered at first, pausing before continuing his sentence, "I don't think I could ever be angry with you for too long honestly. And don't worry about it, because you did what you had to, not because you wanted to." Another silence fell over the two. Lynne's eyes took to the sky, admiring the many individual stars, each forming different shapes and constellations. Fang looked up at the same stars, before turning his glance to the half-elf next to him. After a few moments, Lynne's eyes slowly gazed over as well,

"I'm glad," She said softly, "I was worried about you…I feel like…I'm always worried about you…I'm always thinking about if you're okay or not when you go off on your own." Soon, the two had eventually inched over closer and closer together until there was no more room left between them.

"You're always on my mind," Fang responded, "always a part of it…just resting there…making me wonder whether or not you're doing okay…because honestly…you're probably one of the last things left that are precious to me." At that statement, Lynne couldn't help but blush a little. She hoped that it wouldn't be visible in the darkness, but with Fang's werewolf vision, he was able to see even in the darkest of the dark. Then, in amidst of the moment, a gentle hand caressed her face and soon they were facing one another. They were merely centimeters apart from one another, before that gap was closed between them. Although it was a simple few moments, it seemed like forever for the two. They both held great feelings for one another, so the pair found themselves blushing afterwards. The words that they conveyed to one another were silent, but they were completely visible to the both of them.

I love you. Those were the invisible words.

It's an almost impossible bond, however it remains strong and tight.


End file.
